The Lost DigiDestened Of Love
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: This is an AU that noone found out that Yolei was one of the Digidestened 'cuz Cody didn't see the devise apper in her hand....by the way by the end of this fic i'll of paired Yolei with someone you wouldn't of guessed.......chapter 11 is up, let the game
1. Lost

A.N.-K, rember this is based wen Ken was the Digimon Emperore. I focoses mainly on my fav. charecter Yolie. And she's paired with someone you might not expect. This also, what if the Digidestened didn't find out that Yolie was a Digidestened..................  
  
  
  
  
Yolei Inoue layed widely awak on her bed. It was 9:30 P.M. Slowly she rolled onto her side. All week she'd had that feeling...Like some one was calling her... Shaking her head she got up and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a sleevless red shirt. Her gaze fell near her computer.  
That weird devise she'd recived while Cody had been away for a minute layed them. She hadn't showed him it then. Idely she woundered why. It wasn't that she couldn't trust him. She'd know him for years...she just felt like it was something she should keep to herself. Slowly she picked it  
up into her hand. Quickly she sliped it into her pocket. Silently she walked from her room. Sliping on her shoes she exited her apartment. Taking the elevater out she walked out into the warm air and sighed. Aimlessly she walked down the sidewalk. No real destination in mind. Thunder   
caused her to look up. Instenly cold rain fell from the black sky. She shuddered as the rain hit her, it felt like icey daggers on her white flesh. Not thinking she plunged forward to run smack into someone. She looked up to see a boy older then her with perfect golden blound hair and  
pentraiting ice blue eyes. Matt Ishida.  
  
She glanced away avoiding his gaze,"Sorry."she mummbled standing up.  
  
Matt nodded standing up,"Its o.k..........."Matt stared at her for a momment. Obliviouse to the falling rain. This girl..she seemed so fammiler......Where had he met her before?  
  
Yolei blushed slightly under Matts intense look."W...well, I should get going...unless I want to get more soaked then I already am."  
  
Matt nodded his head slightly. A small smile taking place,"Yea....."He paused then said,"Hey, my band practics near here....you wanna go their 'till the rain stops."  
  
Yolei felt a smile flicker at her lips,"Sure....thankyou."  
  
Hurridly they ran down the street to the place where Matt's band ussualy practiced.(a.n. I've no clue what you call the place) Yolei rubbed her shoulders with her hands in a small gesture to keep warm. Matt smiled lightly and handed her his brown jacket.  
  
Yolei smiled gratefully,"Thanx, Matt."  
  
Matt nodded, his ussual inpentrble cool exterer taking its place,"No problem. Whats your name anyway?"  
  
Yolei blushed, the Matt Ishida, Rockstar was standing right infront of her asking her name!,"Yolei, Yolei Inoue."  
  
Matt nodded agine and silence enveloped them. Just then the computer next to Yolei began making weird noises. Scared Yolie backed away from it only to have a bright pink light come from her pocket. Slowly she reached in her pocket to pull out the  
devise that had appered in her hands a week before. She looked over at Matt who was stareing at her in utter suprise. And some other emotion she couldn't decifer. Suddenly Yolei felt the world spin as she was sucked into the computer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.-k, was that good? I am going to pair Yolei with someone by the end of this fic, just to let you know.....but, I promise it'll be someone you won't guess.^_^ By the way, I'm sure my spelling on this was far from perfect. I know my spelling sucks I don't   
have spell cheak on my comp....and i'm a little senstive in that area......don't flam me about it please.....thankyou^_^_^_^ 


	2. Me? A Digidestened?

A.N.- Hey, I'm back^_^_^. I hope you like this chapter^_^_^, By the way through out the chapters I'm leaveing hints as to who i'm pairing Yolei with......  
  
Dedication-Reese  
  
  
Yolie opened her eyes slowly to find herself stareing out into darkness. Shocked she jerked upright looking around wildly. Trembleing she forced herself to her feet as she looked around. She relized  
quickly she was in a forest. As she wandered how she'd gotten their; memorise of what had happened momments before came rushing back. The computer. That weird light.......Getting sucked into the computer.  
  
Yolei shook her head rapidly,"No...its not possible....People don't get sucked into computers! I just have to calm down and think ratonaly.....I most have fainted while I was talking   
to Matt and now i'm I'm dreaming. That is the only logical explantion..."  
  
"Not exactly."Yolei wirled around to see Matt leaning agenst a tree. Silently he toke a step toward her. Yolei bcked away and, for the first time, relized she was wearing  
different clotheing then before."Their's a much better explantion then that."  
  
Yolei narrowed her eyes nervously,"W...What do you mean?"  
  
Matt brushed a stray blound hair away from his eye as he spoke,"Your a Digidestened."  
  
Yolei crossed her arms,"And what, exactly, is a Digidestened.  
  
So Matt went on for a few momments about what the Digital World was. And also explained that he was one of the older Digidestened.,"And thats it."  
  
Yolei stared at him wide-eyed,"So...Cody, T.k., Kari...and Davise are Digidestened too?"  
  
Matt nodded,"Yes."  
  
Yolei looked away,"Wow......hey..um shouldn't we be getting back to the real world?"  
  
Matt nodded calmly,"Yea....tomorrow we can tell the outhers that your one of the Digidestened."  
  
Yolei nodded back,"Yea....so how do we leave here agine?"  
  
Matt toke out a pure white device he called a 'Digivice' and steped toward what looked lie a T.V. set,"You just press your D-3 agenst the portal and thats it."  
  
Yolei walked toward him,"K."  
  
Matt held his close to the screen."Digiport open!"  
  
Just as Matt was sucked in and Yolei was about to follow the Gateway exploded. With a yelp Yolei turned to see a huge Dinosaure like Digimon behind her. Slowly she backed away to suddenly hear a voice.  
  
"Well, if it isn't one of the Digifools! Tresspassing once more are we?"  
  
Yolei swallowed hard and forced herself to stand her ground,"Its Digidestened, and i'll just be going now.."  
  
Yolei backed away slowly, but at the same time tried to make out the figure that leaned agenst the Digimon's head. Abanding trying to figure it out she wirled around and ran as fast as she could through the darkness around her.  
Her heart thumping like a drum in her chest as she ran. She could feel the ground benigth her trembling as the Digimon and the owner of that malaclecing voice followed her. Suddenly she skided to a stop. Moisteing her lips   
nervousely she looked down the cliff to see no end to it. Only darkness layed below.   
  
Suddenly that Dinosauer Digimon, she thought she herd him call Tyrannomon, appeard not far behind her. The figure that had owned the malicent voice lept down and even with the little light from the shimmering moon she could  
make out the Emperour like clotheing he wore and that he looked to be a kid...just like her...  
  
"Surrender?"he asked, his voice cold and mocking.  
  
Yolei backed away slightly every muscel in her body tense,"No way!"  
  
"Look around. Where are you going to run to?"  
  
Yolei backed away to the edge. She glanced downward then back up at him. No words where needed. Her deccision had been made. No matter how sucidal it seemed at the momment. In a quick motion she backed away and felt the ground  
benigth her slip away and braced herself for her plumment downward.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.- K, I know Cliff Hanger!I promise to have the next chapter soon. By the way I know the 'the Digimon Emperoure never comes out at night' thing....but well it would only work if he did this time. I hope you like the chapter and as always,   
review! I can only make it better if you do^_^_^_^  
  



	3. 

A.N-Sorry I haven't written on this fic for so long, but I didn't really have a lot of motivation to write on it. But i'll countinue it for those of you who were cool enough to review, enjoy!^_^  
  
Dedication-me-me-with-green-hair-tackiwawa, oggabooga, Nina, Nat*Chan, and Reese. Ya'all rule!!!!^_^_^_^  
  
  
Yolei waited silently for the painfull feeling of her body slaming into the cold hard ground, but it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes to find herself looking into a pair of dark eyes hiden behind a pair of sunglasses   
stareing back at her. Fearfully she struggled agenst the iron grip he had around her wrists.  
  
"Stop it you idiot! That is unless you _want_ to get yourself killed."  
  
Yolei looked downward at the bleaky darkness below. So deep was it that she couldn't even see the ground that lay below. She was emidetly certine that her leap wound have most likely killed her. Still, he'd saved her..  
But for what purpose? Yolei had no chance to pounder these thoughts however. Becouse at the thought she could have died she thrusted herself upward with inhuman strength.....knocking an unexpecting Digimon   
Empourer over and herself ontop of him.   
  
Yolei sat on his stomake her eyes hard,"Why did you save me?"  
  
He smirked,"Its much easier to kill two birds with one stone."  
  
Yolei glared at him,"Really? Then lets see who you really are."With that she jerked his glasses off his head only to reel back in shock."K-Ken?! Ken Ichijoji!"  
  
Yolei forced herself into a standing positon she backed away slowly toward the forest her eyes wide in shock Ken stood up his face infuratingly calm,"The one and only. You suprise me Digidestened. I thought your   
whole pathtic group knew who I was by now."he started to walk toward her.  
  
Yolei pointed at him,"Stay away from me...Come one step closer...an-an-an i'll hit you I will!"  
  
Ken raised his eyebrows,"You think so do you?"  
  
Yolei glanced to her right and the Tyrannomon Digimon stood their, awaiting orders most likely. Yolei returned her gaze to Ken,"This isn't over."  
  
With that she turned and ran. It wasn't untill then that the fact that Ken Ichijoji was in fact the cruel Digimon Empourer Matt had described to her earlyer. Instently memories of how she had fantasised of marrying him.  
Of kissing him. Of actually being in love with him rushed back. She felt tears sting at her eyes. That calm smile she had seen him so often wear had made him seem so calm and gentel. But no. He was the Digimon  
Empourer. He enslaved Digimon at every whim. He was cruel. Yolei winced visbly as she forced herself to run faster. She felt her cheeks burn at her foolishness. How could she have fallen so hard for some one   
like him? Vigorously she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She would not cry for him. She was strong.  
  
She had to stay strong. Yolei looked fearfully over her shoulder. In the distance she could plainly see the glowing red eys of the Tyrannomon Digimon. It wasn't too far away now. Run. Faster. The two commands   
echoed clearly in her mind and she obeyed. She let out a cry of pain, however, as she tripped over an up-turned root. With a scream she fell down a small hill and slamed right into a stone. It was then she fell into  
the abyssfullness of uncounsesness.   
  
The Digimon Emperour lept easily off the Tyranomon and stood above the fallen form of Yolei. With supriseing gentelness he picked her up off the ground; holding her firmly agenst him he turned and jumped  
back on Dinosaour Digimon and layed Yolei down next to the outcrop of its neck. With that they turned and left the clearing. Their destination were no free Digimon would dare tread. The Digimon Empouere's Fortrass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yolei awoke groggly with a sharp pain on her temple. Groaning slightly she reached up to touch her head, only to relize she couldn't move her arms. Fear driveing the last whisps of groggyness from her mind. Glanceing  
around she made out quickly that she was straped eagle spread to a wall by chains.   
  
"Finnly you awaken. Toke you long enough."a mocking voice stated clearly in the darkness.  
  
Anger flooding into her she glared out around herself,"Coward! Come out to where I can see you, and let me go, NOW!"  
  
The Digimon Empouer stepped silently from the shadows. Behind his sunglasses she could see the deep frown and scowl on his face,"I am not a coward. Though the same could not be said for you, Digidestened."  
  
Yolei's left eye twitched,"How dare you. Let me go now. Even if you don't...Matt will come for me. He will!"  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow,"Matt? Oh, you mean one of the Digifools. Well I'm counting on them comeing for you. It shouldn't be too hard to defet them while their in my domain."  
  
Yolei clinched her fists,"If I weren't chained to this wall............"  
  
Ken smirked,"You'd what? I'm a champion in Judo. I highly doubt you'd be able to fight me."  
  
Yolei raised her eyebrows,"You are far to over confident. My friends they'll come and they'll defet you."  
  
Ken stepped closer to her,"Maybe you have too much faith in them."He tilted his head,"Strange, i've never seen you with their pathtic little band."  
  
Yolei looked away,"Their not pathic. They'll defet you. Besides what does it matter if you've seen me before or not? Your much more pathtic then you claim my friends to be. In the real world you walk around   
'Ken Ichijoji boy genuise'. You hide behind the cameras and the super achivements their. You are the pathice one."  
  
Ken's eyes blazed."I am not pathice! I am the most superour human being. You and your freinds are just tresspassers in a place where you don't belong."  
  
Yolie cocked an eyebrow,"Are you so sure that were the ones that don't belong? That could very well be you."  
  
Ken stared at her a momment. Unable to say anything. What was their to say? Was she right? Did he hide behind the camera's and his own personale achivements in the real world?  
  
  
  
  
A.N-And we stop their for now. Please review. ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^I hope you liked it^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 


	4. Mysterouse Accourences

A.N-i'm sooo sorry this toke so long!!  
  
Dedication-kikikiwie, Lady Khayman, cherry blossoms little wolf2, Me-Me-with-green-hair-Tachikawa, oogabooga, nina, Nat*chan, and Reese.   
  
  
  
Yolei felt her anger and strength leave her just as the Digimon Empouere, Ken, turned and left the room. Yolei assumed that she must have hit a sore spot for him to act that way. Part of her rejoiced   
at this the outher part felt kinda sorry for him. She quickly squashed the feeling telling herself this _was_ the enemy after all. She pulled her arm agenst the hard chains. Testing their strength. After  
a few minutes of yanking agenst them she gave up and sagged uselessly agenst her bounds. Would her freinds come and rescue her? What was she thinking! Of course they would......but then what   
if they didn't.....'No!'she scolded herself inwardly 'they'll come.....they must....but then he's expecting them....their must be some way for me to escape.....'  
  
Yolei lowered her head agenst her chest. Her thoughts swimming. She still couldn't belive that Ken, Ken Ichijoji was the Digimon Empouere. She smirked slightly. That old saying that 'You can't judge  
a book by its cover,' certinly held some resone in this situation.   
  
Suddely Yolei relized her eyes where starting to feel more and more heavy. Suddenly she saw a small green like figure walking toward her. She tried her best to make out what it was, but the more she  
tried the more her eyes keeped on trying to close on her. Suddenly she herd a clanck and felt her shackles fall from her ankels then her legs.  
  
She herd a groan of pain come from herself as she hit the hard porcline floor then, for her, she felt everything beginng to turn black. Before the darkness overwealmed her she saw something in the   
color of green and glowing blue and white kneeling next to her. It was then she fell into the abyssfulness of darkness.  
  
  
  
  
A.N-I know too short BUT theirs anouther chapter I posted along with this one^_^_^_^_^_^_^Enjoy^_^_^  



	5. Time Lost

A.N-Told ya so^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Dedication-To you all cool people who review^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
2 years later  
  
To the Digimon it felt as though the battle betwen the DigiDestended and the evil Digimon Emperour had been going on for centerois; when in reality it had been a mere two years. Two very long years. Years filled with both triumphs and follies for both sides.  
  
Many of the Digimon in the Digital Word had already begon to give up what little hope still remained withen them that the Digimon Emperour would ever really be defeated. Much of the Digital World had already been enslaved by the young tirent that had once been known as Ken Ichijouji, the child protgey. The boy geniues, or so he was called long ago. But now his true nature had been reviled, and how cold it was.   
  
But still the DigiDestened refused to give up hope. Refused to admitt defeat. Through the years that passed much changed in the younger Digidestened. Davise Motomiya had become respected as the unspoken, unquestened leader. Cody was advice was listened to more often, and T.K. and Kari still played the same roles they'd always played. Always their to help anyone or anything that had fallen and renew hope.   
  
Some Digimon belived that the Digidestned could not defeat the Ken becouse they where missing one very importent element in there fight. One child that had been stolen from them in the begining of their fight. The Child Of Love.   
  
Many still speak of the lovely young girl who had appeared in the Digital World with the old warrior DigiDestnened Matt Ishida, the Child of Friendship. Ken had saw an oppertonity to attack, and he toke it. Only Matt had escaped. Noone really knew what had happened to the lavender haired girl who had been so full of life...and love.  
  
Some said the Digimon Emperour, Ken Ichijouji, had killed her. Some said she had died escapeig. Noone really knows. Maybe its better if noone knows the truth. Maybe it eases the pain. Maybe. But whatever anyone belived happen to the young girl, all knew that without her. Without the Child Of Love, the Digidestned where fighting a loseing battle................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In a shoraded cave their layed weightlessly on a sliver alter the Child Of Love. Her now waist length lavender hair flowing carelessly around her heart-shaped face. Her once bright golden brown eyes closed in eternal slumber.   
  
She was dressed simply in a pair of dark pink very shorts shorts with a crimson red shirt that had the crest of Love in the middle and long bell sleeves that fell down to her ankles.Suddenly her eyes flashed open revieling clear golden brown orbs to the world. Blinking rapidly she coughed and leaned over on her side. Her breath comeing in short uneven breaths. Forceing herself to calm down she noticed first her knew clotheing and that she was no longer in Ken's fortrasss.  
  
Confusion marrying her anglic feartures she swung her legs over the silver alter. Licking her lips nervously she steped off the alter. Her legs felt stiff and ill-used. Grimmenceing slightly, she walked forward toward the light that shone ahead.   
  
She cringed as she reached the opening. Bright golden sunlight rained down upon her. Sheilding her eyes she glanced around herself. The cave had small steps near the opening leading doward to the ground below. as far as they eyes could see their was an ocean of green trees. Swallong horsly she looked around uncomfertbly.   
  
"Where am I?"she murmmered softly.  
  
At that momment it all came rushing back. Being sucked into the computer with Matt, being a Digidesnted, being attacked by the Digimon Emperour...everything. If she was still in the Digital World.....then where was she exactly? The last thing she could even remer was being in Ke-- the Digimon Emperours fortrass then that light....then.....then.....what?  
  
She sighed as she looked around agine.Her eyes becomeing drawn suddenly to a large black piller. What had Matt called them? Ah yes, Control Spheres. They marked the spots where the Digimon Empeour was in control. Sopposeingly if one was their then that ment that all the Digimon in that area where under his control.   
  
She shifted her weight nervously. If this area was under his control then it was probbly a dangerouse place ot be...."Well I just can't stay here....."she sighed, takeing slight comfert in hearing her own voice,"Well......mine as well start walking...hopefully I won't run into Ken....if I do.......well...... I'll just cross that bridge when I come to it."  
  
Takeing a deep breath, Yolei Inoue began to walk down the small steps on the side of the cliff. Her destination one the she herself did not know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back In The Real World~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Davise Motomiya sat boredly in his chair as his deep chocolate brown eyes stared itently at the clock. 'Come on..........Come on.....Ring already!'he thought as he watched the clock tick very very slowly.  
  
Why was it takeing so long?! It was the last hour of the day and only a momment left of class. But then, its always seemed that when you want time to speed up all it does is slow to a crawl. Davise's eyes flicked over to the girl across from him. Kari Kamiya. Beautiful, kind, and the child of Light.   
  
And also the one Davise cherished more then life itself. He loved her, but then who didn't. She was everything a sane man would want. But after a while of faning over her all time Davise had begone to relize he wasn't going to win Kari that way. And he began to see the true feelings she held for T.K., the child of Hope.   
  
So, Davise had given up on her. Not that he didn't still love her, he did. He just wasn't as obviouse about it. If Kari loved someone eles, then he wasn't going to stand in her way. Doing so would most likely cause her to hate him and not really want him as a friend. Besides, he relized that if he really loved her then he would let her go. So he did. Even if he hadn't really wanted to. You can not force someone to love you.   
  
Davise was snapped from his trail down memory lane as the bell rang. Slaming his books shut he grabbed his notebooks and was practiclly the first one out of class. Quickly he entered the computer room to see that he hadn't been the first to make it.   
  
Cody Hida stood solemly at the window. His expression one that is only gained through long years expressince, of one who had seen much. Davise along with outhers knew the resone for it, even if the subject was brought to light. Even though it had been two years since the disspearnce of Yolei Inoue, Cody still hadn't quite recovered. Though, that was expected.  
  
Yolei had been his closest friend. He'd known everything about her, and she of him. They where like brother and sister really. They where always their for the outher. Though Davise hadn't known Yolei that well and he and she had never really got along; he found he missed her as well. Missed the little spats he and she had, had occasionly.   
  
When they had foudn out from Matt that she was actually a Digidesnted, like them. It had all ome as a shock. I mean, they hadn't thought that there was anouther to their small group. But their was, and she had been under there noses the entire time. Once they knew she hadn't returned with Matt from the Digital World, the Digidesnted new and old had went there to find her.   
  
They found out from some free Digimon that she had been taken hostage by the Digimon Emperour. From their they had hunted down his fortrass and stormed it in search of her, but came up with nothing. They had all nearly been captured themselves when they had rushed into the forass. They'd barely come out of it unscathed.  
  
Since Ken had been the last one to see her, and he was their enemy, they'd all assumed that he'd probbly locked her away in the Digital World, or that maybe she'd tried to escape and gotten lost or maybe he'd killed her. Most of them belived that the latter was the truth.   
  
This thought was one of their strongest resones of fighting him. Espeacaly for Cody, who after learning what limited information they had, had made it hos most prime goal to defeat Ken and avenge his best friend's death. When the outher Digidesnted had told him what they belived to be the truth they had, had to hold him back before he could rush into the Digital World and most likely kill Ken for what he had done.   
  
"Hi Cody."Davise said as he walked over next to the stotic boy,"How long you been here?"  
  
"Not long."Cody responded without drawng his endless gaze from the window,"The outhers should be here soon."  
  
Davis nodded. Back to square one. Davise leaned uncomfertbly agenst the wall He always felt slightly out of place around the young boy that was so seriouse beyound his years. Not that Davise didn't like Cody or anything, to the countray he counted Cody as one of his closest friends. And if he ever needed help, he would gladly turn to him. But still, next to Cody Hida, he always had that uneasy feeling..........  
  
"Hi Davise, Cody."A sweet voice rang through the room.  
  
Davise turned, his face lightly up into a smile. Kari. Sweet, innocent Kari  
  
"Hello, Kari."He said, in a cool voice to rivel Matts. Behind Kari walked in T.K, whoes hand she emidetly toke. Matt, Izzy and Tai walked in behind T.K."Hey guys, now that where all here lets get to the Digital World and shot that evil geniouse whats what."  
  
With that he pressed the Digivice agenst the screen as the outhers did the same.   
  
"For Yolei."Cody said, his voice determended.  
  
"Yeah for Yolei."Kari said softly.  
  
"Yeah, this is for you Yolei."Davise responded his dark eyes flashing at the thought of Yolei's aleged demies. "Digiport Open!"  
  
With that they where all sucked into the computer. Little did they know that fate had a small suprise in store for them.   
  
  
  
  
A.N-Sorry I toke so long, BUT what did you think? I hope you liked it^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ Don't forget to review^_^_^_^_^_^_^i'll have the next chapter as soon as possible 


	6. Fear

A.N-As promised, I give you the next chapter^_^_^.  
  
Dedication-oggabogga, and Yolei13. Thankyou so much for the support!^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
The Digimon empouere, Ken, sat silently in his large chair. His hands poised over the dark keys and his eyes survaing the screen with amusment. All the Digital World was at his command.   
Escept for about 2 areas that the pesky Digidestened had knocked down a couple of controle speres. Not that it matterd. Withen a day those areas would be back in his hands.  
  
Inwardly he had to admitt that the Digidestened he called pathtic where really formidble appoints. He knew that they could never really defeat him unless they where at their full power, and   
even then he was sure that he would outwitt them. He was a geniouse and superouer to those petty Digifools.   
  
His thoughts still drifted though to the lavender haired girl that had disspeared without a trace from his fortrass 2 years before. She hadn't gone back to earth, that much he knew. He'd personaly  
done some cheaking to see if she'd returned to the Real World, but she hadn't. He'd searched the entire Digital World and come up with nothing. She'd simply disspeared. He'd rashanlized his   
intrest in where the girl had gone with a 'She's my hostage, and weapone agenst the Digidestened' idea, though deep in his mind he woundered if such a thought was a lie.  
  
He knew that the Digidestned belived he'd killed her. He'd been sligthly shocked when they'd said that, but then he'd told himself to let them belive what they wanted. They where infearer to him.   
They didn't matter. So he let them belive their little illosion. Suddenly he herd his Digivice beep. Angrly he clutched it in his hand.  
  
"Damn, its those meddling kids!"he growled out pressing a few buttens to bring out his personal army of Digimon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yolei walked carefully through the forest. The sun caressing her skin. And despite the seemingly sunny surroudings, she could feel danger around her. Everything seemed far too quiet. So.....empty.   
She shook her head slightly. She licked her overly dry lips thirstly. Maybe their was a stream or something around here......  
  
One cue the sound of running water was herd in the distance. Yolei felt a smile creep onto her face. 'Ask and ye shall recive' she thought inwardly as she hurrid toward the sound. She felt her smile   
widen as she stared at the small pond that connected to a stream running south. Happyness surged through her as she ran over to it and kneeled down infront of the glisstening clear pond. She reached  
down with her hands and cuped as much water as she could and swallowed greedly of the freash liqued.  
  
She reached down to get some more only to freez in shock. The face she saw reflecting back at her. Looked like her, yet not. She looked older. Her features had curved and strengthed. She touched   
her now pale cheek. What was going on? How long had she been here in the Digital World?  
  
Suddenly she thought she herd the sound of explosions farther ahead. What was going on? Hurridly she stood and, crazy as it seems, she ran toward the sounds of battle instead of away. Then agine,  
Yolei had never been one to run and hide. She had always been the first to take action. When she arrived at the battle place she was shocked at what she saw.  
  
Digimon pitted agenst Digimon. She winced outwardly at the sickoning sound of the Digimon's attacks striking the outhers flesh. Suddenly she saw a fammiler figure standing on a hill. She reconized  
his dark shirt and blue jeans and that short 'too cool' hair. Matt. She switched her gaze to the outhers and she was suprised to see how much older they looked. Davise looked taller and with more finly   
carved dark features. Kari was taller with shoulder length brown hair and pretty as before. T.K. had reamained mostly the same. Suddenly she saw Tai. Same old Tae from before. Then she saw him. Her  
most closest friend. Cody. He hadn't changed really. Same serouse face shor dark hair and dark green eyes. He was much taller though.   
  
She had an scream out to them. But......what if they didn't rember her? What if they hadn't cared she was gone. She wanted more then anything to run down to them. Hug her closest friend Cody.....but   
she couldn't bring herself to do it. Suddenly she herd laughter. The very sound of that laughter turned Yolei's blood cold.  
  
"Ken....."she murmmered.  
  
Her breathing fast becomeing ineven she turned and ran away from the sound, though it seemed to follow her, no matter how far she would run.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt Ishida stared angrly at the figure of the Imperouer. Images of Yolei from two years ago poping into his mind. She'd been so young and unsure. Yet at the same time so strong. But she was gone now.  
All becouse of him! She'd barely just found out what she had been and she was destroide.  
  
It all seemed so wrong. So unreal to him even now. Suddenly something caught his eye to the left. He thought he caught a dark red shirt and someone with long lavender hair.   
  
"Yolei"he mouthed, before vigouresly shaking his head.  
  
She was gone. That couldn't have been her.....could it have been?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a long archouse battle the Digidestened where forced to call a retreat. Dirty, bruised, and defeated the Digidestened barely made it out of the Empourers clutchs alive. As they returned to the Real   
World, none could take their minds of their obviouse defeat. Inside they all felt as though they had failed in Yolei's memory. Failed in getting the revenge she so rightly deserved.   
  
They all muttered goodbyes and went their seapert ways. Later on that night, Matt layed silently on his bed. He'd skipped dinner with his father, due to the fact he wasn't hungery. Was it possible? That   
lavender hair? Could it have been.....?   
  
"No!"he whispered to himself harshly,"It couldn't have been her, she's gone......"  
  
Still that thought remained. What if? Finnly he threw off the covers and pulled on a pair of jeans and a brown T-shirt. Grabbing his Digivice he walked over to his computer and opened the portal.   
  
"Only one way to be sure......."  
  
With that, Matt Ishida was sucked into the computer.  
  
  
  
A..N.-Good? Bad? Don't forget to review^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^zsorry this was kinda short....  



	7. Faceing The Truth

A.N-Heres the next chapter, don't forget to review^_^   
  
Dedication-Oggabooga^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
Yolei stared over over the vast land of the Digital world. She sat their contemplating why didn't go to the outher 'Digidestened' when she'd seen him? She knew the answer though.   
What if they'd forgotten her? What if they didn't even care that she had gone. It'd been these thoughts that had prevented her from going to them. She'd noticed that most of the   
Digimon she'd seen all wore dark-rings, making them slaves for the emperour. She leaned agenst the tree as she replayed her past in her mind.   
  
The many conversations she'd had with Cody....She found herself even missing her brothers and sissters, as annoying they'd been to her at times. She felt her smile dim slightly as   
she rembered when Cody started to pull away from her. They hadn't stoped talking or hanging out, but she knew that Cody was hideing something from her. She didn't bring it up   
at the time though. Thinking that all had the right to privecy, she'd kept silent.  
  
Still, the time they spent together had become less and less. Then on one stormy night her life had changed compleatly. She'd learned she was a Digidestened, and learned that she  
had an enemy. Learned of the Digital World and all its enhabitents. Learned of the cruel empouere; who had at one time been someone she'd given her heart to secretly. She cursed  
herself once agine for allowing herself to be a fool. She'd thought she'd found the one persone in the world she wanted to spend her life with, only to find that he was a cruel  
heartless feind!  
  
Still, she knew that it had been her own fault for alowing herself to fall so hard for someone she didn't really even know. She'd known him by his face, his accomplishments,  
and the cameras yes. But she didn't know the real Ken. The one that trasped through out the Digital World, enslaveing and concering all he saw. Letting out a shuddering breath she   
leaned forward on her knees glanceing below her. Suddenly she saw a small T.V. a few yards away. She gasped as a light emnated form it and Matt appeared from it. Regaing her  
senses she scurried backward taking refuge in the darkness of the shadows.  
  
Hiden their she toke this chance to study Matt Ishida closer. He was as handsom as she rembered. Wild blound hair. Icy blue eyes that knew all emotions and every answer, yet at  
the same time nothing at all. He had a goud build, he was as perfect as before. She wanted nothing more then to run down and leap into his arms, and yet she found she couldn't move.   
What if he didn't think she was pretty? What if he didn't rember her? What if he didn't care? What if he shuved her away?   
  
She shook her head slightly. She couldn't risk that kind of regection. Silently she watched him. Watched the way he moved as he walked through the Digital World. Yolei kept herself  
slightly distanced from him. He seemed to be searching for something. 'Or someone', part of her mind hissed. She contented herself with watching him as he made his journy through  
out the Digital World. After a while he seemed to give up and went back through the computer. Yolei sat coldly near the t.v. Slowly she pulled out the small red digivice from her   
dark pink shorts.   
  
She stared at it a momment. She could leave the Digital World......even if only for a little while. See if anything had changed. Maybe even find out what year it was. She ganced around.   
Darkness was settleing in. Casteing away her doubts she pressed her Digivice agenst the t.v. and became blinded by the bright light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yolei looked around the dark computer room silently. She couldn't help but smile slightly as the many memories she'd spent in this computer room came rushing back. She looked   
down to see she was still wearing the same outfit from the Digital World. Not that it bothered her. She thought it was kinda cool. She walked over to the coat hanger and pulled a long  
blue cloak from it. She sliped it over her thin shoulders, promiseing mentely to return it soon.  
  
She let her hand pause over the door. What if someone saw her leaveing? She glanced over out the window. She walked over quickly. She opened it easily and glanced down. The window   
was sorta high but if she grabed on to the drain pipe next to her she could climb down. Gulping she hoisted herself out the window and shimmed down the drain pipe.   
  
She walked off school property and toward her apartment. She entered quickly and walked till she was at the door of where she'd once lived. Taking a deep breath she knocked. Lightly  
at first, then a little louder.   
  
"It's no use a'knocken, nobody lives ter any more. Theys moved out about a year ago."  
  
Yolei turned to see an elderly woman standing their,"Why did they move?"  
  
The womon tilted her head,"Why, their little gurl.......I tink her name was Yolei, she disspeareded two years ago. Shame to. She was a pretty little thing. Smart too."she paused the said  
,"Who are yous anyways?"  
  
Yolei looked up at the womon,"Just an old friend of them. Thankyou for your help, goodbye."  
  
With that Yolei turned and left. Two full years she'd been gone. She couldn't belive it. It was as though her life had been stolen from her! Blinking back furiouse tears she walked quickly   
down the corridors. Suddenly she ran into someone. 'Deja vu' she thought sourly. She glanced up and was suprised to see a pair of seriouse dark green eyes stareing back at her.  
  
"Cody."she whispeared before she could catch herself.  
  
"Yes thats right......who are you? You look awfully fammiler."  
  
Yolei stood up slowly her eyes glazed slightly with tears,"I-I-I'm sorry......But I must be going."  
  
He frowned,"But wait, who are you?"  
  
Yolei started to walk away but paused looking over her shoulder,"My name is not importent."She turned around fully,"I'm sorry, Cody."  
  
With that she broke into a full run. She herd Cody's call for her to stop. Bus she couldn't. No. She had to escape. Escape from what? From her memoris. Her fammily was gone. Maybe  
it was better that way. Maybe. Pushing these thoughts from her mind, Yolei ran as fast as she could into the elevater and ran from the placce that at one time was her home.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cody stared at the spot where that girl had once stood. She had seemed so fammiler. He just couldn't place her.What did she mean by 'I'm sorry?' How did she know his name?  
  
"Cody, are you alright?"a small voice asked from his backpack.  
  
Cody looked down at his small intraing Digimon,"Fine.....just that girl....she looked so fammiler."  
  
Upomon got a distant look,"Really? Who do you think she looked like?"  
  
"She looked a lot like..............Yolei.....but thats impossible....Yolei's gone. Thanks to that that....Digimon Empouere."Cody said, his eyes blazing in remberce to his dear friend.  
  
"Cody.......we should go meet with the outhers at the school."Upomon said timidly. Not wanting to interrupt his friends trip down memmory lane.  
  
Cody nodded"Yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yolei ran down the pavement quickly, her face hollow and empty. She crept silently through the gate of the school and climbed quickly up the drain pipe. She entered the room quickly.   
Slipping of the cloak she hung it back up on the coat hanger. She pulled her Digivice out of her pocket and stared at it a momment. How ironic that it was this little device along with the   
Digital World that had cost her everything. Everything. She glanced back at the computer. What was left for her here? Maybe she could live in the Digital World for now, sort things out.   
  
She started to put the deivse up to the screen, but froze in terror as she her the sound of the handle on the door turning and the door cricking open.  
  
  
  
  
A.N-Clifff hanger! Sorry, but please review and I'll send out more chapters.........the more reviews I get the quicker these chapters will come out.......**Hint hint** 


	8. What Was Lost Is Now Found

A.N-and here it is.....enjoy:) By the way, I decided to make this chapter a song fic chapter. The song is from Princess Mononoke, my secoude favorite movie anime. If you've never seen it I highly  
recomend it. Anyway this is the egnlish theme song to it, I hope you like it. The song won't start till near the mindle of the chapter. You'll see why once you start reading^_^  
  
Dedication-A, kikikiwie, and Oogabooga. THankyou all soooo much for the reviews, its ya'all who review who keep me writteing more chapters^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
  
Yolei stared at the door in terror, thinking quickly she pressed the Digivice agenst the computer and she disspeared in a flash of white light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cody Hida stood in the doorway for a momment. he could of sworn their was a bright light......then darkness. Shaking his head slightly he sat down at one of the computers and brought up a map of the   
Digital World. He stared angrly at the black squares. The outhers would be here soon. Since the empouere never came out at night, they decided they'd pull a sneak attack and take out some of   
the controle spires.   
  
Secouds later Matt, Tai, Izzy, Sora, Davise, Kari, and T.K. walked in.  
  
Cody stood up,"Ready?"  
  
They nodded then Izzy said,"I'll stay behind and watch you guys frm here, just in case."  
  
With that Izzy sat down at the computer only to frown suddenly,"The gates already open......."  
  
The outhers walked over,"Really?"Cody said softly,"Thats kinda weird."  
  
Davise pulled out his Digivice,"Whatever, well have to cheak it out later. Lets go destroy some spires."  
  
The outhers nodded pressing their Digivices agenst the screen. In a flash of white light the Digidestened where gone. Once inside the Digital WOrld, those who could, armer Digivolved and knocked   
down the nearest control spire enable the outhers to Digivolve. Withen 5 minutes most of the Controle Spheres where destroid.....and the Digidestened where starting to relax a bit. They never   
noticed a pair of crimson brown eyes watching them with envy and sadness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yolei Inoe stared at the Digidestened her heart heavey as she did so. HOw she missed the days beofre this whole Digidestened thing had happened. Though she knew that had this not ave happened she  
would have never know Kens true nature. She still couldn't belive what a fool she had been. Closeing her eyes breifly she returned her gaze to outher Digidestened. Sighing she leaned forward and  
resighened herself to watch over them. To protect them. She would become their shadow protecter. She would protect them, forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Digidestened exchanged smiles as their fammiler confidense began to return. Their earlyer battle already fadeing as the more control spheres whre knocked down. All seemed to be going well,   
but suddenly a laugh that the Digidestened knew all to well peirced the air.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Digirats. Must you always infeast my world with your petty restance. Why don't you just give up?"  
  
The destened children wirled around glareing at the fancy chothed empourer; As ussule Davise was the first to speak,"Not a chance, Ken, it should be you surrendering!!!Get him Flamdramon!"  
  
  
And so the firey battle insuded with Ken's smart comments and Davises and the outhers own insults. Yolei watched her friends as the battled the empoure tooth and nail. How she wished she could   
join their fight, but she had no Digimon to aid her in such a fight. Sighign she resighened herself to watching the battle. 'Some protecter I am.' she thought sourly. She resighened herself to   
watching their battle. Suddenly Yolei saw more Tyrannomon and outher slaves of the Digimon Empourer approching fast. They where to far outnumbered. Their attacks hit the Digidestened and  
their partners full force.  
  
"No......."she whispered as she stood up.  
  
The outhers stood painfully. Each clutching their Digimon. But one. Yolei watched as Davise yelled for a retreat. They raced for the t.v. while Yolei lept down from her perch. Once down she saw   
the outhers hadn't noticed they where missing a memeber of their party. Matt. Quickly she sliped his arm over her neck. Pulling him into a semi standing position she reached down with her outher  
arm and lifted up his uncouses, battered Digimon. Retreating back into the shadows she watched as the Digidestned escaped through the t.v.; just as it was blown into smitherens.   
  
She prayed inwardly he hadn't seen her as she had dove out into the dusty battle feild and hurried of with Matt and his Digimon. She hobbled quickly through the trees. Behind her shecould hear the  
shouts of anger that the 'Digifools' had escaped his grasp once more.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Next night...~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt awoke slowly. Pain. Stiffness. Rembering the last battle all to clearly he bolted up into a sitting position too quickly. Groaning he clutched his head. His fingers running hrough his thick golden  
locks. Winceing he stood up. He glanced around the bare cave. He looked down to see his Digimon partner, Gabumon, laying next to him. He touched his fur gently before turning and walking out of  
the cave. He glanced around t the sky that was scattered wit millions upon thousands of stars. The Digital World never ceased to amaze him with its beauty. Suddenly he saw her. She was kneeling on   
the edge of the foundation of the cave. He glanced downward feeling a lurch go through his stoamake as he relized how high it seemed.   
  
He studyed her. She seemed to be tall though he coudln't really tell. She had long lavender hair that reached the middle of her back. She dressed stranly in short dark pink shorts and long dark red shirt  
that had long bell sleevs that reached the ground. Her skin was a pale white. As if she knew he was their she turned. His icy bllue eyes meet the crimoson brown of the girls.   
  
  
In the moonlight I felt your heart.   
Quiver like a bowstrings paws.  
In the moon pale light you looked at me.   
Nobody knows your heart.   
  
  
She didn't speak. But she did stand. His eyes swept up her form and at that momment he knew who she was.  
  
"Yolei."he whispeared her name. More to himself to prove she was real. How many times had he thought that what if she was alive? The thousands of things he would say, and now when he actaully had   
the chance; Matt found himself speechless. All those things he'd thought up to tell her gone like leaves on the wind.   
  
She stood so cold. So unmoveing. Yet it was her. He would know those deep crimson brown eyes anywhere. She looked different, and yet the same. She'd grown into a stunning beauty. Not that he'd   
thought her ugly before, but know she was just so......different.  
  
  
When the sun is gone I see you.  
Beautiful and haunting, but cold.  
Like the blade of a knife, so sharp so sweet.  
Nobody knows your heart.  
  
  
Yolei didn't know what to say. Finnly she nodded her head tentivly,"Yes, Matt, its me."  
  
  
Hold off your sorrow, greif, and pain.  
Locked away in the forest of the night.  
Your secret heart belongs to the world.  
All the things that sigh in the dark.  
All the things that hide in the dark.   
  
  
  
  
A.N.-Well, what did you think? I hope you liked this chapter. I think this is my most favorite chapter so far^_^.   
The song I used was from the english theme of Princess Mononoke. I thought it was cool and went with this chapter. I'll have the next chapter out soon. Don't forget to review^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 


	9. Prisoner Once More

A.N-Sorry to keep you all waiting so long, i've been a tad busy lately. BUT to make up for this I tried to make this chapter as long as I possible could^_^_^_^  
  
Dedication-Mimi-With-Green-Hair-Tachikawa, SummerSpirt, kikikiwie, Lady Khayman, and Queen C. THANKYOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!!^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
For a momment that was burned in eternity the two stood their stareing at the outher. As though they belived the outher would disspear from their sight as quickly as they had appeard. As though they would wake up suddenly and find this all to have been only anouther dream. A dream they had belived that would never come true.  
  
Finnly Yolei spoke as she turned to look of the vast forest below,"Its beautiful, is it not?"  
  
Matt walked up next to her, his icy blue eyes sweeping over the area,"That it is."He paused then added,"So the Digimon Emperour didn't kill you after all."  
  
Yolei frowned as she turned,"Of course he didn't. Why would you think that?"  
  
Matt narrowed his eyes,"You where kidnapped, you never came back. When we said he killed you he didn't denie it. Where have you been?"  
  
Yolei looked down,"I woke up in a cave, laying on a table dressed in this. I saw you all fighting the Empoeure a few days ago, but I cound't bring myself to go to you all...I was afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
Yolei bowed her head,"That you all had forgotten me."  
  
"Yolei...."he said, his voice soft,"We never forgot you."  
  
Yolei looked back up into his eyes,"Really?"  
  
He rached up uncousesly to brush a stray tendrile of blound hair from his face, but Yolei beat him to it. Her hand hoverd their after brushing it aside. Gently Matt touched her hand."I've.....that is me and the outhers, have missed you."  
  
Yolei smiled,"I'm back....how do you think the outhers will react?"  
  
Matt grinned,"Trust me you'll be bombarded my hugs and such."Matt stared deep into Yolei's depthless crimson brown eyes. How he'd missed her. How much hate he'd felt when he'd thought she was dead. That she had died at the hands of the Empereour. He had hated the empouerer before, but the thought of what he'd done to Yolei had intesfied it."Y-Yolei?"he said her name uncertinly.  
  
Yolei's face peaked,"Yes?"  
  
"Y-Yolie"he choked out her name, trying his best to say something he'd kept hiden all these years.  
  
Yolei steped closer,"Yes?"  
  
He looked away from her eyes,"I-I......Its great to see you agine."he forced out, calling himself a coward inwardly as he did so.  
  
Yolei looked down, expecting his words to be something much defferent from that. Gazing back up at him she smiled,"It'll be sunrise in a few hours. You..You and I can go back to the real   
world then, or we can start looking for the gateways now. Its up to you. Your Digimon, or at least I think thats your Digimon, should be fine by the time he wakes up."  
  
Matt nodded,"We can go now, I'll go wake Gabumon."  
  
Yolei nodded,"Sure. I'll be waiting..here."she said the last part faintly, almost sadly.  
  
Momments later Matt returned, Gabumon in his arms. Silently they began walking down the terran of the cave and into the forest. It was night, so they shouldn't have to worry about the   
Digimon Emperour. At least they hoped they wouldn't. He had attacked her when it was night.  
  
It wasn't long before they finnly neared a Gatway. Yolei smiled both happily and nervously. Matt, on the outher hands, face clearly showed his joy, though no smile lit his face. But then,  
Matt had never been one to smile a lot. Unless something that he held dear made him happy.  
  
Slowly they both pulled out their Digivices, casting eachouther a small look as they did so. Just as they where about to hold the Digivice agenst the screen, and return to the real world it  
exploded into thousands of peices.  
  
"Leaveing so soon?"A voice they knew all too well rang through the air.  
  
They turned slowly but surely. Yolei knew whom it was without bothering to look. Ken Ichijouji. The child prodgey. The Digimon Emperour.   
  
Throwing back her head in the pride a regal king would respect Yolei spoke,"Well your party is pretty lousy. So we decided to take our leave. You make a bad host anyhow."  
  
Even through his glasses Yolei and Matt where able to feel the glare he bestowed upon him. Wary of this Matt steped slightly infront of her his arm streached out infront of her defenseivly.  
Ken frowned a he emited a low, annoyed grunt and a cocky respose,"Really? I think the outher guests would love for you to stay."  
  
The crack of a whip rang through the air, and Yolei and Matt found themselves surrounded by DarkTyrannomon, and many outher Digimon. Yolei glanced at Matt, then at Gabumon. A silent   
question passed between them. Matt shook his head slightly as he looked pointedly at the Control Sphere not far away.   
  
"Do you surrender?"  
  
Yolei growled her hands clinching into fists, Matt showed no emotion; though inside he was smoldering.  
  
"Not a chance!"Yolei yelled out.  
  
"Yea. You'll have to do better then a few lousy magic tricks to catch us!"Matt yelled mockingly at him as he glanced at Yolei she smirked slightly and they toke off running.   
  
Each in the oppiset position, though still knowing where the outher was. Suddenly Matt sliped over an outcroping of rock. As soon as he hit the ground, he felt the veins of Veggimon wrap   
around him. He was done for.  
  
Yolei longed to turn and go after Matt, but knew that she would succead only in getting herself capturd. Agine. Her breath becomeing ragged she ran on. Her breath had soon become short  
and her lungs and legs felt as though they where on fire. She glanced behind her to see if anyone was following, she breathed a small sigh of relife when she saw noone.  
  
Her comfert, however, did not last long. She tripped on a medium sized rock, both spraining her ankle, and sending her rolling down a hill. She held back a scream of pain as her poor body   
collided with countless sticks and rocks. She finnly rolled to a stop, after wapping her head up agenst a boulder. Yolei moaned in pain, the last thing she saw before the world around her   
faded into darkness was a flash of a blueish black cape.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Red, dull pain dominated all of Yolei as she returned to reality. Pressing her hand gently agenst her forhead she glanced around. A cell. Which ment....  
  
"Oh no............"she murmmerd."Ken's fortrass......"  
  
'Matt' was the next thing that entered her mind...where was he?Yolei glanced around franticly before forceing her injered body into a standing positon.  
  
Yolei walked around in her small square shaped prison as she searched for both a way out and for Matt. She found neither. Frowing in anger and the slight pain in her head and every where eles   
she walked over to a corner of her cell and let herself slip back down into the floor.   
  
"So."she muttered to herself,"whens his royal ego himself comen'."  
  
As she expected she recived only the vibrations of her own voice in return.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt sat silently in his cell. His icy eyes focosed soley an the ground. Yolei. Her name and face plauged his thoughts. They shouldn't of split up. But then he'd given her a chance, however small,  
at escape. He hoped she o.k. With any luck Ken hadn't captured her as he had him.   
  
He found it slightly strange he was so worried over her. He hadn't known her that well 2 years ago and he didn't know her well now. All he knew that was when he was around her he felt this sudden   
need to hold her. To kiss her. To protect her. These feelings made little sense to him.  
  
He'd always been the aloof one. Never letting anyone in, outher then his younger brother T.K. and he didn't even let him in too much. He was the lone wolf. Outher then the music that was once his   
passion, he'd never really hung out with anyone but the Digidestened. He had outher friends, of course, but only surface friends really. They claimed to know him, but they only knew what they saw.  
  
He couldn't belive how much he'd come to actually care of Yolei. The feelings he felt couldn't be ignored. For they immedetly intesfied at the mere sight of her. Matt Ishida had finnly fallen long   
and hard for someone. Only the thing was, he wasn't sure if she felt the same way. Their where a thousand guys in the world, why would she choose him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yolei was snapped from her reveri as she herd footsteps from down the hall comeing toward her. Yolei leaned comfertble agenst the wall. She knew already who was comeing. She would show him  
she was not afraid. That she wasn't a peice of clay he could mold as he saw fitt. But inside Yolei felt undieing fear of the boy called Ken Ichijouji. She feared him. She hated him. But her fear was   
actually stronger then her hate.  
  
"Well, well what is this. Is the little Digidestended afraid of me?"he mocked lightly.  
  
Yolei's eye twitched. All her fear was replaced by a much stronger feeling. Anger. Somehow she managed to keep it under control.  
  
"Is she getting a little mad? Now thats not very polite, esspecialy infornt of someone above you."  
  
That did it. Yolei snapped. Withen half a secoud she was up agenst the bars and slaped him so hard his glasses went flying off. Anger seeped into every fiber of being, never before had she felt such   
rage.   
  
Slowly he turned to face her agine. His cheek had a bright red handprint, his amthirst eyes showed anger and shock."How dare you."he snarled and slowly opened the door and raised his wipe.  
  
Yolei felt her eyes widen, emidetly feeling that maybe her rash decision hadn't been so wise. But it still felt damn good to have slapped him. He desirved it. Yolei backed away from him untill she   
felt her back hit the wall. Fear froze her anger and Yolei bit back a whimper of fear. She felt a lump rise in her throat as she prayed her punishment would be over soon. But knowing Ken, it probbly   
wouldn't be.  
  
  
  
  
A.N.-And we stop their for today. I promise I won't make you wait nearly as long for the next chapter. Don't forget to review!^_^_^_^_^  



	10. Dicoverys

A.N-Heres the next chapter, don't forget to review^_^_^_^_^Sorry it toke me so long...i've been kinda busy babysitteing my baby nephew.  
  
  
Dedication-Kawii Kitten, Crystal Cat, Oogabooga, and kikikiwie. Thankyou all for the reviews!^_^_^_^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Yolei winced as the whip tore through the tender flesh of her arm. She bite her touge though to keep in the cry of pain that lifted heavely in her throat. She bravely held back the tears that glazed in her eyes. Never would she give him the pleasure of seeing them. Never. So she merely stood their. Calmly. Though inseide her emotions where like a hurricane hurling through her. One was anger. The outher pain. The next hate. The next fear, and round and round they went. Each fighting for control. Despite the chatic emotions withen she merely stood their. Her crimson brown eyes flashing defiece.  
  
He slashed out agine, only to have his whip caught in Yolei's hand,"Don't even think of doing that agine."she grounded out.  
  
He glared at her and jerked the whip from her hand."I highly suggest that you don't speak in such a manner to your superour, girl."He tilted his head,"You look very fammiler, though i've not seen you with that pathtic band of Digifools before. What is your name?"  
  
Yolei cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms,"You have not the privlege to know my name."  
  
He hardened his gaze,"I am the Digimon Emperour you are to reply emeditly."  
  
Yolei held her head high,"No. Your just a boy. A boy playing what he thinks is a game."She steped toward him,"A boy that is playing make-belive in a place that is as real as you and I."Ken steeled himself, refuseing to step backward." A boy who thinks he is superour to the entire human race when in truth he is not."Yolei's voice grew in strength and determination as she spoke,"You may be 'Digimon Emperour',"she spat the tittle as though it where a curse,"In this little game of yours, but I am a human being and you've no power over me."she said the setance slowly, dangerously. By this time she toe-to-toe with him. Her nose nearly touching his.  
  
The Kaizer was both angered and suprised by her comment. He hardened his gaze on her. Finnly he opened his mouth and spoke, his voice low and cold,"Its not a game, and their not real. And I happen to have a great deal of power over you."  
  
In a quick motion he grabed her wrists with one hand and kissed her hard his outher hand on the base of her neck. Disgusted by his actions Yolei tried to move away, failing in her attempt. After a momment or two he allowd her to push him away.   
  
Angrly Yolei let her hand fly through the air, ready to let him have it. He caught it less then an inch away from his face and kissed it lightly, a disturbing smile playing on his face. She pulled it back from him, as though she was burned.  
  
"Fairwell, love."Ken said mockingly as he turned and walked from her cell, locking it behind him.  
  
Yolei ran up to the bars, her crimson golden brown eyes wide in anger,"Don't call me that! You've no right!"  
  
He smirked,"Ah, but I have every right. Farewell....lover."he said as he turned and left.  
  
Yolei turned bright red,"Don't call me that etheir!"she yelled after him, Ken merly ignored her.  
  
Once he was gone Yolei slamed her hand angrly agest the metel bars, rewarding herself with a pulsating pain through out her hand. She stared at her red hand for a momment, muttering curses as she looked back up at the hallway that Ken had gone down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Digimon Emperour, Ken Ichijouji sat silently in the control room. His amthirst eyes narrowed in thought. That girl, where had he seen her before. She was so fammiler, yet he didn't recall ever seeing the likes of her with the outher Digidestened.  
  
He would have deffently noticed her, her lavender hair would ave given her away emideatly. If not with the Digidestended then where? Back when he was in the real world? But if that where so she wouldn't have known about his...outher identey. He glanced up at his moniters, his eyes finnly landing on a boy with short blound hair and icy blue eyes. Matt Ishida. If he was with the girl, he had to know something about her.  
  
Flashing his trade mark smirk he toke off down the corridor, toward Matt's cell. Toward answers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt leaned silently ages the cold wall of his cell. His face holding no expression of anykind, even his eyes where cold and empty looking; devoided of any emotion. His thoughts dwelled upon a certine lavender haired girl with golden crimson brown eyes.   
  
He was worried about her, that much he would admitt to himself. He refused to even consider the fact that he might consider her to be a little more then a friend.   
  
"Enjoying yourself behind bars?"a mocking voice peirced the air.  
  
Slowly Matt looked up, his gaze bored. Slowly he stood up and leaned agenst the wall. His eyes survaving to the young tirent,"What do you want, Ken?"  
  
Ken's body tensed visbly,"Stop calling me that! My name is the Digimon Emperour!"  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow,"Your right. The real Ken died years ago, leaveing only a husk of a cold heartless feind behind. Call yourself what you wish, but you will always be just Ken Ichijouji. Whether you like it or not."  
  
Ken sneered,"I am not 'just' anything. I am the only perfect human being. You are aren't even worthy of spit cleaning my shoes. Your lucky I even grace you with my presence."  
  
Matt chuckled,"You've never graced my presence, or anyone eles for that matter."  
  
Ken narrowed his eyes, his hands clinching on his whip,"It would be in your best interests to show respect to me, boy."  
  
Matt tilted his head,"Why would that be? Becouse you'll kill me?"he snorted,"I'd like to see you try. Or would you have one of your 'slaves' do it for you, since your such a coward after all."  
  
Ken's face distorted in anger, then just as quickly sliped into smugness,"Belive what you will, boy, but I won't be harming you nearly as much as that Digimon of yours or that girl with lavender hair...."  
  
Matt's eyes widened,"Gabumon.....Yolei..."he murmered their names, far too low for Ken to hear though, before retureing his gaze to the Digimon Emperour. Matt's eyes where full of anger and hate as his eyes bore into Kens. Blue liqueid fire raged in their depths,"You better not do anything to harm them!"  
  
Ken grinned slightly,"We will see. If you want them to be alright, you better start answering my questions."  
  
Matt narrowed his eyes in anger. What could he do? Yolei...Gabumon if he didn't answer Ken's questions...god knows what would happen to them! His teeth clinched he said,"What do you want to know?"  
  
Ken grinned,"For starters, who is that lavender haired girl? I've not seen her with your pitful little band of Digidestened before."  
  
Matt winced inwardly at the insult. He bitt back a retort, remindeing himself why he was doing this,"You should know who she is. You boast about killing her at our every battle. We fought you also to avenge her."  
  
Ken furrowed his brow in suprise,"Yolei? Yolei Inoue? Thats her?!"  
  
Matt gave him a 'duh look."Of course. Though, she is not dead, why did you say she was dead."  
  
Ken smirked slightly, regaining his composer,"I don't have to answer your questions, slave, You answer mine."  
  
Matt's eyes flared up,"I am noones slave, esspecialy not yours!"  
  
Ken's lips parted into something that would have been a smile, but it held no laughter no love,"You are really pitiful. Well, I must be going. I should pay Yolei-chan a little visit."  
  
With that he turned and left, not tarrying the Digidestened of Friendship a respose nor a secoud glance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.-I'll have the next chapter as soon as possible, don't forget to review^_^_^_^_^Oh, and for those of you who read my fic 'Of Fire And Ice' i'll have the 2ed chapter to that out very soon^_^_^  
  



	11. Heart-To-Heart Talk

  
A.N.-Wow thankyou all for the reviews!^_^_^_^_^I'm trying really hard to get these chapters out as fast as I can, but I have a little bit of writers bloak, and to add to that I've been haveing problems in my life and those near me thats been complicating my life. I will not dump my probs. on you though. Enjoy the fic.  
  
  
Dedication-Mon- reesy, ~*~Ash~*~, Me-Me-With-Green-Hair-Tachikawa, R A V E, Jake's Girl, Baby Shiro, Cherry Blossoms Little Wolf2, Emaleneangel, kikikiwie, and JayB. Thankyou all for the reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yolei paced boredly in her cell. It felt so bittery ironic that she would meet the one whom she used to have such deep feelings for and he wouldn't even remeber her! Her lips curled upward slightly. Not that it matterd if he didn't know who she was, to the countray it might actually serve to her advantage. Sighing she glanced down the hallway he'd disspeared down.   
  
Her thoughts began to drift toward a certine blue-eyed golden haired boy. Matt. His name rang through her mind like a bell. Was he safe? Did he escape? Was he laying somewhere hurt and alone? Was he thinking about her? More 'what if' thoughts plauged her mind as she paced back and forth.   
  
She loved him, she relized. It wasn't like the 'love' she thougt she'd had when she was younger, but real love. The kind that rocks your every being like a boat at the generouse yet cruel lady sea. The kind that makes you throw all caution out the window just to be with the outher. The kind that burns in eternaly withen.  
  
'But what if he dosen't feel the same way about me?'she thought sadly'last time I saw him he and Mimi seemed awfuly comfy with one anouther.'she felt a pang of jealosy hit her at the thought of him and Mimi together.  
  
Yolei's sighed as she leaned agenst the wall of her cell. Her eyes flickered up as she heard the 'clicty clack' of shoes comeing toward her. In momments the Digimon Emperour, Ken Ichijouji, appeared infront of her cell.  
  
"I know who you are."Ken's voice echo'd loudly off the cold stone walls.  
  
Yolei tilted her head cockly,"Do ya now?"  
  
"Don't play games with me. You are Yolei Inoue."  
  
Yolei raised an eye brow sarcasticly,"Good for you, you know my name."she said dryly.  
  
"How did you escape 3 years ago?"he asked, ignoreing her dry sarcasim, as he began stalk infront of the bars of a cage like a panther before its wounded prey.  
  
Forceing away the feeling fear that rose hard withen her, Yolei responded cockly,"Well your the man with all the answers, you tell me."  
  
"True, but not to the question that counts. How did you escape, and when you did why did you not return to the real world and reunite with the outher 'Digi-fools'  
  
"Its DigiDestened, get it strait. And besides, how do you know I didn't return to the Real World. For all you know I did."  
  
He smirked,"I did some cheaking. You never came back to the 'Real World', besides even if you had hiden out their you would have returned with the outher Digi-fools to find your Digimon and fight this hopeless battle agenst me."  
  
Yolei narrowed her eyes,"It isn't exactly hopeless. We will win agenst you. Light has always triumphed over the dark. Even if you somehow manage to destroy us there will always be outhers."  
  
"And they will in turn be defeated. Light will not always prevail, you should know that."  
  
"Your still the same arrogent boy from 2 years ago, aren't you? You haven't changed in the slightlest."  
  
"Nor have I had any resone to."he paused then said,"Aren't you in the least worride about your commrade that I captured with you?"he asked silkly.  
  
Yolei's eyes lowered,"Matt."she whispered his name lowly. She retunred her gaze to Ken's own amthirst one,"Where is he? What have you done with him! You better not have harmed him!"  
  
"And what will you do if I do?"  
  
"I'll.....I'll....-"  
  
"Relax,"He said, his voice clearly showing amusment at her reaction,"His fine, at least for the momment."  
  
"Whats that soppose to mean?"  
  
"I do belive you know what I mean."  
  
"Your like a child, you know that? An incridbley selfish child whos suddenly been given all the power in the universe but without the maturety to know what to do with it."  
  
"I am very mature. I am the only perfect human being, you are merely an inferour being whom is lucky I even grant the pleasure of seeing me."  
  
"Noone is perfect. You most certinly are not. And, I drurive no pleasure upon seeing you."  
  
"If you know whats good for you you'll learn to speak to me with respect."  
  
"I'll speak to you with respect when you earn that privlage from me."  
  
Ken narrowed his eyes,"I grow tired of our game, Yolei. For the sake of your.....friend I suggest you act more...calm before something unfourtanet happens to the Digidestned of Freindship."  
  
Yolei glared and said slowly,"You wouldn't dare..."  
  
Ken leaned closer to the bars,"Are you so sure about that?"  
  
Yolei bit back the oath that rose in her throat. He'd do it, she knew that for certine. People such as him had no scruples.   
  
Choiceing a different tac, Yolei's face became closed off to all experssion,"Why are you doing this?"she asked quietly, firmly.   
  
Ken furrowed his brow at this change of tactic."Doing what?"He asked, curiouse despite himself.  
  
Yolei tilted her head slightly,"Why are you takeing over the Digital World? What resone have you to do this? It can't be becouse you wrongly belive you are the only perfect being, becouse your not. You have a Digivice, do you not? Do you know what that really symobolizes? The Digivices are given to the Digidestned. You are a Digidestned, you are the same and me, as Davise or as Matt and the outhers. You where sent to the Digital World for the same resone as we have were, to protect the Digital World. Not to take it over. Now tell me, why are you betraying your true purpose here?"  
  
Ken seemed rather taken aback at her words,"I...Well....."He shook his head slightly,"You are just trying to distract me. My only purpose here is to take over the Digital World, and even if I where a protecter of the Digital World, which I'm not, why would the Digital World choose a scrawny group such as yours? Well?"  
  
Yolei sighed slightly,"You still don't get it, do you Ken? The Digital World choose us for resones we may never know. They choose us and that should be good enough for you, it is for us. Though I'm begining to wounder why they would choose someone like you. If anything eles, you should ask yourself why the Digital Forces choose someone like you, that would take over the Digital World, to come here."  
  
Ken opened his mouth to say something, but found he couldn't. Her words rung with a kind of sincerty. A truth that he hadn't ever thought of.   
  
Seeing she was getting through to him, she countinued."The Digital World and Digimon are as real as you and me Ken. They have feelings that same as us. When you hurt them, its the same as harming anouther human being. When you enslave them, your doing the same to yourself. We fight you, to make you see what you are doing and what harm you are causeing. And if you change your ways, we can forgive you. Join us Ken, stop this audacity of enslaveing Digimon and the Digital World and join us. We can be your friends."  
  
"Freinds?..."Ken whispered. He'd never really had a freinds. Sure he'd been on a team and there had been people that had acted kind toward him, but he'd always known that they wheren't really his freinds. They merely wanted to get close to him in hopes that they too could grasp his fame and such. Could she really mean it? Could he really become...friends with the Digidestned?  
  
Wouldn't they hate and despise him for all he had done to them? Shakeing his head Ken's eyes grew hard,"You are a very good actriss, Yolei; but I am no fool. And I shall not be taken for one. I have no need for friends, and as for the Digimon they most certinly are not real. They are data and data doesn't have feelings."  
  
At that momment the fortrass shook violently. Nearly sending Ken and Yolei sprawling to the ground.   
  
"Master! Master!"A high voice squicked as the clicking of claws revieled him to be Wormon,"The DigiDestened are attacking! Severel have already made it into the fortrass!"  
  
Ken's eyes widened,"Send out my strongest Digimon, these fools can not defeat me here."He turned back to Yolei,"Looks like your friends are going to try to rescue you. Make no mistake, they will not succead."  
  
With that he turned on his heel and left, leaveing a confused and rather hopeful Yolei behind.  
  
"Maybe...maybe theres still some good in you, Ken."she whispeared to his retreateing figure.  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-I'm sorry to cliff hang this! But the next chapter will be out soon, much sooner then this one came I promise!;) Please review:)^_^_^By the way, sorry its so short...And I'm also sorry if this chapter was a tad...dull..... 


End file.
